The Eternal Royalty
by Hana'vermillice12
Summary: AU. He didn't expect a royal supernatural to be his servant. Having feelings with this creature is also unexpected. He also have suspicions to this lady's past. She is very mysterious indeed.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi guys! It's my first time here and...I'm a very big fan of kyouharu! There might be some twist at the beginning but it is better!. So, let's start! (v)v**

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC and its characters...this applies to other following chappies.

_thinking_

_"_talking"

* * *

**The Meeting**

Kyoya is very pissed. His idiot friend woke him up at 2:00 a.m sharp and then invited him in a very weird and extravagant place for a very important meeting ( which he believed, is another stupid action) and now...he's passing through a very weird route. It is a forest. A forest no one dared to cut or destroy since the rumors said it is 'supernatural' and therefore cannot be destroyed but Kyoya never believed in such things. It's very ridiculous. Speaking of supernatural, some of the history books said about vampires and their extinction and such. He can't bring himself to believe it and he is also planning to cast out the fool who made it, bringing people to believe such childish fantasy is something not funny to play with and write through the history but unfortunately, there's no name in it that can be picked up as a trace about the fool. What's more, he found his dad reading it.

Kyoya massaged his temples. He'll really strangle his friend if he does this again.

_That's enough. No more ridiculous thoughts_.

That's when he noticed the car seemed to accelerate faster. He looked to the driver and found him asleep making his body relax and press harder on the pedal. He's blood boiled but before he can give the driver a piece of his mind, the car ran through a very big tree followed by a large crash.

* * *

Inside an underground castle, something twitched.

_Blood...I can smell blood...it's familiar..._

There in the middle of a very old concrete room is a coffin. It twitched and shook until it cracked and someone sat up.

There sat a very beautiful lady crowned with long straight locks of soft brown hair. She soon opened her eyes and revealed two adorable and lovely hazel orbs. Her porcelain skin glowed through the night. She is wearing a black victorian dress. Soon, the adorable hazel eyes received a tinge of wine. She then disappeared in a blink of an eye.

* * *

Kyoya felt his body hot. It is very painful. It felt like separating your body limb by limb, and severing your body from your head...he winced at the thought. He wants to blame someone for this. Maybe Tamaki? No...he can be the idiot that invites him to some weird place but he's never aware that this can happen. Soon, he blamed the driver. If the driver lives and he dies, he'll haunt him. It may sound childish, but Kyoya, in his state, doesn't care.

Soon, he heard a rustle in the bushes. His hope shot straight up. Help is coming.

He waited for it to reveal itself but after a long time, he just concluded it's some animal wandering around.

Well, after a long time, he even wondered why he isn't dead yet. According to his mind, he should have died 2 minutes or lesser after the crash but he started to also think that being in this accident ruins the mind and therefore, what's going on inside it.

Then, he heard a very smooth, deep and feminine voice call him with a familiar name, breaking his thoughts in the process.

"Kyoru?" The voice sound uncertain but he didn't care anymore when he felt relieved and let his world be surrounded by the darkness.

* * *

Haruhi is very uncertain. What is he doing? Lying on the fire like that is something undecent that Kyoru wouldn't dare do. She forgot about her blood lust when she saw her love lying there like a helpless sheep.

"Kyoru?"

The body twitched but soon relaxed. He passed out.

Haruhi approached the body. Kyoru is still the same. Lean body, Jet black hair and everything she loved about him seems to be still there but that view changed when she got another sniff of blood. She immediately lifted him and raced back in the underground castle. Now she understands why he's lying there. He's severely wounded. Even though the last memory she remembers angered her because he made her drink a bitter kind of wine, she still loved him so. He laid him somewhere comfortable and looked for herbs. When she found the needed herbs, she hurriedly but accurately treated his wounds.

When everything is done...the blood lust came back.

_Darn it...not now_

She unconciously reached his hand. Neared her lips on his wrist and licked. Her rational mind is trying to stop her but she can't help it. It has been a long time since her last intake of blood and the knowledge that Kyoru...her beloved Kyoru is there...with him vulnerable like that while missing him so badly...she just can't stop.

Then her eyes widened.

she unconsciously bit his wrist. There flowed a very exquisite blood. Cool and comforting with a tinge of mint. In other words...refreshing. Many kinds of details flowed inside her mind. How he lived, how things work and more. She never tasted Kyoru's blood before. She just obtained some little sniff when he was injured but something's wrong. This blood missed the scent of warmness. This one is cold but since she had just awoken and her senses are blurry, she swears that she sniffed the blood of Kyoru! Doubt seemed to overpower when she saw his origin. The thought that this person is not Kyoru stopped her and sheathed her fangs. Her eyes darkened.

But they look the same. Same scent. Same aura...but probably doesn't have the same scent of the blood she is badly craving for. This is not Kyoru but there's a nagging feeling that she shouldn't just sit and watch so, she worked another set of herbs while feeling guilty but soon replaced with irritation. She knew the consequences of drinking blood without one's consent.

How fortunate she really is...

* * *

Kyoya woke up with a very queasy feeling. He felt his back cold and...hard. He looked around the place. It's very dark. He is starting to think that he died, sending him to the netherworld and to never see the light again but that theory broke into pieces after hearing a familiar voice.

"You're awake I see. You're not dead yet and I apologize for making you uncomfortable in this place but I wanted to know what you feel," a smooth tone said. It may sound nonchalant but he detected a tinge of concern lacing it.

he opened his mouth to speak.

"I'm fine but can I please inquire where I am?" He asked smoothly.

"Mmm...you're...in my place sir-?" the voice trailed off, with a tone desperate to know who he really is and seemed to be...confirming something.

"Kyoya, Kyoya Ootori...and you are?" He smirked slighty. He felt her tense up when she neared him, lamp in hand. Though it lights a small amount of space, it reached her eyes and his smirk turned to a frown. He misread her reaction. Why is she looking at him with a melancholic and sad expression? She is looking at him as if she is making him recognize her but then, her guard turned up and bowed.

"Starting today, you'll be my master,"

* * *

He gave her a questioning look but she didn't answer. She is busy looking at him and she is having a very deep thought.

To think that this man has the same family name with the man she loved and to also think that their names are almost the same, she wanted to laugh. A very bitter laugh. Now she understood what the bitter wine did. It made her sleep for a very long time. She even found out that this man is her love's great-great-great-great and-so-on child after drinking his blood. She wanted to know what time it is now so she inquired.

" What year is it now, master?" She asked while pulling down her worries. She's very confused why she missed this knowledge whike drinking his blood. She just shrugged it off, not liking confusion.

He gave her an odd look then twisted his head to the side so that his glasses can glint a glare. She felt like he's going to strike a deal-

"Let's have a deal then, I'll answer as many questions as you want and you'll answer mine too,"

and then it proved to be right.

"So? What year is it?"

"2013,"

Haruhi's eyes widened. She slept for about...475 years..her eyes darkened. What's the purpose of making her sleep that even though she wakes up, she'll see a complete copy of Kyoru in front of her, well except for the glasses but she can't help it. They looked like twins. She smiled bitterly.

"Why are you calling me your master?" the man who called himself Kyoya asked her with an unreadable look and a very calculating and cold voice.

Haruhi tensed. This man is very cold. He looked like Kyoru and she never heard him use that tone especially to her.

_and again, he's not him...cut it out Haruhi!_

"Hmmm, you seemed to tense up too much, mind to tell me?" He broke the silence using a calculative voice.

"It's a long story...let's just say, I have a very sad past..," she replied with a very deep, sorrowful tone. _With your family... _She continued in her thoughts, not realizing what expression she makes.

He seemed to be unsatisfied with the answer just by looking at his expression.

"So, master, I think we can discuss this when you're comfortable. I..well...can you please tell me the way to your home? I'll glady send you back," she stated in a monotonious voice, trying to keep her knowledge about his home after she drank his blood so he won't be suspicious. The last thing she wanted in her list is some other question that may hook her off and stumble things up and slip off some words that shouldn't be said.

He gave her a calculating look as if he didn't trust her but she's confident that he'll comply. She just saved his life after all. Well, not really intentional..more like...accused him as someone really special to her...

"The Ootori mansion, it is in about 3 kilometers away or so...anyway, you still didn't answer me when I asked about your name which is really rude, knowing that I'm your new master, as you have been stating before. I don't expect that your name would be 'starting today you'll be my master' anyway," He stated matter-of-factly.

"Haruhi, Selene Haruhi Weisstoscene Fujioka. I expect that my master will never tell anyone my complete name so please always use Haruhi Fujioka in calling me," She stated.

He started to open his mouth to speak but before he could speak, Haruhi carried him and headed out. She ran in about 3 kilometers away, towards the direction where his scent seemed to strengthen. When she arrived, she circled the mansion, memorizing the details. Then soon enough, found a route directing to a room where his scent is screeching.

She's completely unaware about the poor young man who's carried like a sack of potatoes and who is also wearing a very weird look on his face.

* * *

**CUT!**

**Now that's it... Well, those made up names can be weird but I liked how it is pronounced (Weisstoscene = waystosin , you can pronounce it as wistosin if you want or some other pronounciation that suits your taste. These two names are added knowing that Haruhi has been born from a long way back and being born as a (other than a vamp)...well that's a spoiler if I continue) Feel free to voice your thoughts! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up! Well, yeah...Oh, and I really appreciate the reviews ^^**

_thinking_

"talking"

* * *

**Interrogation**

When Kyoya is (carefully) thrown on the bed, his stimuli directed him to glare on the suspect menacingly but due to some circumstances, like pain on the neck and back, he can't turn around so he just cursed. Now he's in a position facing the bed, not giving a glimpse of the lady in the process.

"Throwing an _injured_ person is not an action a decent person would do," he stated menacingly while raising his head a little to prevent muffling his words. He emphasized a word in the process but he flinched on his words. This lady here may not even be human.

"Sorry, I'm not human," the lady who calls herself Haruhi and with a very extravagant name, stated. It seems like she just voiced his thoughts aloud.

He heard her mutter some words that he can't hear clearly.

"Now is safe. You can ask every question and I'll answer it completely...within reason," she said with a bored tone.

Kyoya made a face. Safe? No one escapes the line of knowledge of their family...well, maybe for Haruhi, it can be possible. So, she tested her logic.

"How can you be so sure that eavesdroppers may not be around?" He started, testing her.

Haruhi merely raised one eyebrow then answered:

"There are two reasons. I'm aware that you know the first one but the second is out of line. So first, neither any of your servants or family sensed a single hair that belongs to you-" Kyoya smirked inwardly at this. This lady is remarkably brilliant"- Second is that I casted some spell that may fend of even the greatest eavesdroppers," She finished with a thoughtful look.

Kyoya furrowed his brows._ So she can cast spells, huh? Is she a witch? But witches can't drink blood...or maybe we're wrong about our insight or is she a vampire that can cast off spells? There's one way to find out._

"You...cast spells?" Kyoya inquired, sounding slightly muffled due to his position. He asked it with pure curiosity.

"Well, that's what we call them but...if you study on it further, it's more like manipulating one's senses...like deafening an individual. Our power influences their system. Well, we called it a 'spell' as a convinience to make it short," She countered monotoniously, making her sound like succumbing through deep thoughts.

"What are you?" Kyoya asked while hiding his rising fear and dissapointment. Fear because supernaturals are possible meaning, these powers exist and dissapointment because he felt like fate seemed to rebuke his last resolve about supernaturals and he felt somewhat defeated, knowing that he is proclaimed wrong for the first time.

"A vampire," she muttered. Well, he really felt certain this time. Fate really did a good job rebuking him. At least, this cleared his confusion whether she's a witch or a vampire.

"...Why did you proclaim me as your master?"

"..The fact that I drank your blood without consent makes me do so. It's a rule that can't be broken and now, I'm tied with your blood,"

His eyes widened. What did she just say?

"What? How?" He inquired sternly, completely satisfied that he didn't stammer.

"I saw you lying on the fire caused by some sort of crash and well...saved you. Since I have some blood lust that time...I unconciously bit you-" he flinched at that"-on the wrist and well...sorry about that," she said but he had a feeling that this is amusing her knowing that he is flinching. He felt embarassed knowing that the great Kyoya Ootori is flinching in line of sight-be it humans , vampires or supernaturals, he can't flinch. So instead of letting her continue her amusement, he asked another much needed question:

"So, what is the consequence siding with me being your master?"

He sensed another wave of amusement emanating from his back.

He had a feeling that he's not going to like it.

"I'll be your servant in exchange of your blood-" she's cut off when he again asked, trying to turn the tables.

"If I didn't give you a drink then...?"

He is certain that she is smiling with mischief. So much for turning the tables.

"Then, I'll be forced to drink someone's blood and you'll be held responsible. Masters who can't keep the deal are...exiled,"

"As a matter of fact, I'm not the one who started the deal,"

"Your blood is inside me now. You can't turn back and I also can't..."

Silence.

"How old are you then?" he started interrogating. It seems better than silence.

"475..years old,"

So she's that old? A name made a way through his mind. It sounded like his name and she called him with that name before. Is it Kyota? Kyomo? After a long time of guessing, he shrugged it off.

"Position?"

"...pardon?"

He rolled his eyes. So much for oldies.

"Society standard please..."

"I'm a princess," she stated nonchalantly. A princess!? He never knew a princess named like her name. He felt business coming, merits started to swirl. So that made him turn around, wincing at the process. He cursed again. Why does he kept forgetting that he is injured? At this rate, he should have called the hospital. Before he could reach the phone he saw Haruhi standing there looking at him with amusement. He can't stop noticing her. She has these beautiful eyes and a very soft looking brown hair. A very fair complexion, perfect nose, perfect lips and a great assets in a black victorian dress. He noticed that she had this hourglass figure. More like 29-23-29 kind of figure. She has this elegant and regal aura. Truly, she's fit for a princess and it really flattered him to know that this lady is his servant - in other words, _his_.

His eyes widened slightly then narrowed in slits. When did he get so possessive with a person? Well, a vampire yes, but she still looked human. So, he asked her again, not wanting her to sense his unease.

"So can you send me to uhm..." He trailed off, trying to find the right word. She's an oldie so he needs an oldie word for her to comprehend. He sensed her irritation. He smirked. So, she found that out?

"Hospital, right? I may be old or in an oldie era before but I've been ...updated," she muttered.

"Well, you sound like you slept for all those years," he told her, a matter-of-factly.

"That's exactly what happened," she stated with bitterness, scrunching her face in the process then turned into a hard scowl. He noticed that there is something more than that but, he chose not to butt in.

He just raised an eyebrow to block his earlier suspicions that he might have unconciously made to change his expressions.

"Then how did you update yourself?," now that's how he liked it.

"When I drank your blood, knowledge flowed out with it..," with that, she looked away.

He pursed his lips.

"How much did you know?" He inquired in a business manner.

"Just basic things...nothing personal..," she replied with a bored look. That must clear it.

Before he could ask another question, his phone buzzed.

It's Tamaki.

* * *

Haruhi can look indifferent outside but inside, she is slightly worried when he asked...how much she knew. She just lied with the most bored look she could muster and that seemed to convince him. She knew more than that. His lifestyle, his work and so on. She doesn't even know if the rules directing human-vampire relationship could still be existing, sensing his doubts radiate from him. She admits that Kyoya is very good at hiding his emotions and doubts but not from a very perceptive creature like her.

She continued to watch him, eyeing the handheld. She doesn't know how it works but according to the details his blood gave her, it is called a cellphone.

She gave him a weird look when he leaned to her direction instead of answering his phone.

"Can you carry me to the hospital?" He whispered.

That gave her shivers. His warm breath makes her squirm. She breathed deeply then carted him off to the hospital. All the basic knowledge learned from drinking his blood kicked in. She rushed into the reception, presented Kyoya then said two words:

"Ootori, injured,"

Then hell came loose in the hospital.

* * *

**This one's short...yeah I know...till the next update!**


	3. Chapter 3

**:D :D :D I'm so happy! I'm really thankful for the support that you people give me and I'm happy that you, my dear readers enjoy my story. Well then, on to the story.**

_thinking_

"talking"

* * *

** The Host Club Members**

Kyoya's head is spinning. Even though he is already placed on the bed, he can still feel like Haruhi is still carting him off. He silently cursed when an urge to vomit came. He really need to force Haruhi to learn how to use the car. His thoughts has been cut off when a voice far but loud, screeched:

"MOTHER! I'M COMING!"

That one made his severerly queasy head to deadly queasy head. He groaned.

_That Idiot! Did he really need to voice it out loud?_

Kyoya seemed to feel relieved that both him and Haruhi arrived in the hospital in time.

_Maybe, she really doesn't need to learn how to drive..._

Then he remembered something. He started to pity Haruhi when she answered his phone for his behalf a few minutes after his arrival. He winced at the thought that her ears must be bleeding right then and there. A part of him doesn't want to be held responsible for making a flaw at her senses. A part of him is pleased to have a comeback to what she did to him and another part says it's not her fault for not knowing how to drive a car. He groaned again, thinking makes his mind go out in swirls so he stopped thinking. He shivered when he felt daggers boring on his back.

"Oh, Haruhi, I'm glad to know that your ears are not bleeding," He said, while glancing at her.

At the same time, he felt the temperature drop and the daggers to transform into icicles.

"Yes, of coarse _master, _in fact, my enchanced senses helped," her voice hardened but in a sarcastic way. He pursed his lips. He can feel himself become deaf just by listening to Tamaki's loud voice but enchanced senses? That'd be the death of it. _  
_

Haruhi handed him another set of glasses. He then noticed that his current glasses are cracked so he accepted it.

"Where did you get this? And how did you know the suitable resolution for me?" he asked with pure curiosity while arching a brow in the process.

"One of the details from your blood,"she replied in a very bored tone.

Sometimes, he's rather thankful to have her for this.

Then, he noticed that it is very quiet in the hospital. His idiot friend should be shouting but then a thought came to him and he paled a little.

_Oh no...a dormant Tamaki is NOT good.._

As if on cue, the door slammed open, revealing a rather idiotic and loud looking teenager who also happened to look handsome with his blonde a blue-violet eyes. His gaze turned to Kyoya. He opened his mouth to start the storm and Kyoya immediately covered his ears and braced himself...

3

.

2

.

1

.

"MOTHER! I'M SO WORRIED! IS YOUR LIMB CUT? DO YOU HAVE BROKEN RIBS? OR WORSE..."

He saw his friend widen his eyes.

"OR...YOU...YOU HAVE AN AMNESIA?" His friend exclaimed while looking at him in horror. He's about to burst again when a hand clamped his mouth shut. Kyoya is rather pleased that Haruhi took an initiative. He gave her a thankful look while Haruhi just nodded and voiced out words completely laced with annoyance and ice.

"Will you shut up? Master here doesn't need to be more agitated, so I'm asking you to shut up," she stated coldly.

Kyoya gave an amused look. He never pictured Haruhi to be so thoughtful. He watched Tamaki succumb to his thoughts then snap his head on his direction.

"She's your...servant? But a beautiful flower shouldn't be serving an evil demon. An innocent angel, I must say-" Tamaki rambled on, slightly muffled by Haruhi's hand. Haruhi merely gazed at him with a very annoyed look.

"Shut the hell up," Haruhi spat at his face in a deadly calm voice. Her voice is deep and low as if predatory and has a tone of pure annoyance or...

_Wow, she hated him already_...

He saw Haruhi give out a very shaky breath as she controlled her emotions. Tamaki has his sweat lining his face. He has this look of pure fear and horror. Then, he saw tears spring from it, then ran to his corner of woe.

Kyoya massaged his temples as he watched Haruhi go back to her place before, averting his eyes from the idiot for a meantime as if he is an eye sore.

Tamaki will always be Tamaki.

"Tamaki, stop growing mushrooms there," he said while giving him an annoyed look. He is about to give him another scolding when the door slammed open again followed by familiar voices.

"Kyo-chan! Are you ok?" the little cute blonde, namely Honey, called out.

"We've heard about it and we're wondering whether you'll survive or not...," one twin said.

Sometimes, Kyoya really wished to know who is who.

"If you do, then it's better because If you don't...," the other twin continued.

"You'll haunt us down," they both finished while paling a little. He flashed them an icy look, making them sweat and shiver. These twins should really know when to stop.

When Kyoya saw a tall man with short black hair come behind the recently arrived group, he just nodded at him and then the man replied with a nod of his own.

_So the whole group's here? Hmm.._

"Kyo-chan, who's that pretty lady over there?" Honey asked while looking at Haruhi's direction. His eyes sparkling a little.

Then he heard snickers. Probably from the twins.

"We never thought that the infamous demon lord will settle down from business," both twins blurted out.

"Her name is Haruhi Fujioka. She's my personal assistant." Kyoya stated monotoniously.

Both twins made their way to her but Haruhi backed away as she noticed this. Kyoya ignored them as they started introducing themselves to her and instead looked at Honey only to notice that he's eyes dim a little but soon blinked multiple times.

_He probably thinks no one noticed..._

"Anyway, Haru-chan, I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, please call me Honey! Oh, and this -" Honey trailed off as he pointed at Takashi's direction "-is Takashi Morinozuka. The one at the corner is Tamaki Suoh! He's the leader," Kyoya listened at Honey's introduction and hid his amusement at Honey as he purposefully didn't include the twins because as they all know, these twins has their own way of introducing themselves.

"So, she's coming with you?" Tamaki, who perked up after hearing his name, asked.

Kyoya gave him a suspicious look. His friend being attracted to Haruhi is possible, because she,he may not admit it aloud, is one of a kind.

"Well, she's your personal assistant right? So that means she needs to follow you around," Tamaki elaborated trying to cover other meanings that may come out from what he asked before.

Kyoya seemed to think about that. Well, his current assistant is slacking off so, replacing that one will be helpful. Also, Haruhi seems to know almost all of the things he needed, he also liked her for having intiative. He then thought of a very good decision swirling with merits and benefits.

"Haruhi will go to school with me after I'm discharged here," He decided with a satisfied nod.

Then, he noticed Honey's eyes sparkle again. He had an idea what's happening in their senior's mind but he doesn't want to know.

The others seemed also satisfied with the idea.

"Kyo-chan, does that mean, Haru-chan will be at the Host Club too?" Honey asked with an innocent wide eyes. His eyes looked like stars for sparkling too much.

"Yes, Honey-senpai. Any questions?"

Kyoya looked around them. He wanted peace so he is making it fast.

"How will she stay? She's a girl," now, it's one of the twins' turn.

This time, Kyoya smirked.

"She's my assistant and as my assistant, she'll go with me whether in the Host Club or not," He stated authoratively while gazing at Haruhi who just gave him an arched eyebrow. He seemed to be bothered by the snickers that the twins are giving him.

"What?" Kyoya demanded, looking at the twins pointedly.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're becoming more and more possessive so-" the twin on the left asked.

"-We are wondering if Haruhi will-" the twin on the right continued.

They both looked at each other with mischievous grins.

"- also take a bath with you?" they both finished while stifling their laugh.

_These twins really need to learn a lesson..._Kyoya thought while glaring at them, making them scoot away from him and instead got into the corner.

"So, it would be a great relief for me if you all could kindly give me my rest,"

Kyoya gave his fellow members a cold look, silently dismissing them. They all paled (except for Mori) then silently walked outside the door. When Kyoya is about to get his sleep, a very loud and annoying voice cut him off.

"Oh, Kyoya I forgot! I'm going to let you borrow my Kuma-chan for a while...hey are you awake? Hey! Woo-"

Tamaki has been cut off when a fork has been thrown in his direction, barely missing. He gulped and was about to apologize when a very cold voice beat him to it.

"Go away,"

Kyoya's deep, low voice with deadly edge seemed to freeze him. Tamaki gulped hardly then turned away slowly walking out then opened his mouth to apologize again when Kyoya's second reply-

"Just die!"

-made him scurry away to save his life.

Kyoya seemed to lose some of his sleepiness and instead, looked at Haruhi and met her gaze..

* * *

Haruhi thought about the club members. _How could Kyoya pace up with their craziness, especially Tamaki?_ She thought about this while looking at Kyoya unconciously.

She then remembered something else. She seemed to be a bit flattered to know that Kyoya preffered her to be his assistant than his current assistant, whom she discovered after drinking his blood. He looked at him with sad eyes. Kyoru looked like him that if he removed his glasses, she may mistake Kyoya as Kyoru. She's very afraid now. If she fell in love again, it may hurt so bad that there can be a chance that the bitter wine may flow again and there's a chance that fate is making her life a cycle. Fall in love, break her heart, sleep for a long time without knowing something then fall in love again. She is thinking about this bitterly. Kyoya is very much the same with her previous love. The only difference is that Kyoya is more colder than Kyoru. She wanted to cry...

_If only his older brother didn't die, he...he wouldn't need to marry that woman... _Haruhi thought bitterly while biting her lip, unaware about a pair of gray eyes watching her.

"You know Haruhi, whatever you're thinking in that mind of yours, should stop. It is very...bothering,"

She looked at Kyoya with large eyes. She really wanted to cry because at this times, Kyoru is like the one talking to her.

"Well, if these continues, your services may low down. I can't risk it," Kyoya stated with a smirk. He didn't wait for her reply as he lied down and closed his eyes.

Haruhi stared at him with disbelief but smiled inwardly because right now, there's no Kyoru. Here today is Kyoya and that she mustn't compare them together. Nothing is the same because the Kyoya today and the Kyoya tomorrow and the Kyoya the day after tomorrow and forever, will always be Kyoya. She then unconciously smiled at him, sparkling with happiness. After all, he is right. Then a thought appeared inside her mind that she unconciously blurted out.

"Anyway, Kyoya, you don't need to tell me to come with you all the time because I'll still come whether you like it or not...,"

Her eyes widened and silently cursed herself. She even called him Kyoya aloud for goodness sake!

_I mustn't fall for him.._

* * *

Haruhi is very much unaware about the smiling man who seemed to fake his sleep on the hospital bed.

* * *

**That's it! Wish you all liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**It has been a loooooonnngggg time and...sorry for that. Well, I'm really thankful about the reviews! :) so here**

"talking"

_thinking_

* * *

** Authority**

Kyoya stared at Haruhi's disgusted face, which is directed at the canary colored uniform. It is really clear to him now that Haruhi hates plump and itchy dresses but he silently wondered why Haruhi made an exception about the black victorian dress she wore before. He wanted to know but he still clamped his mouth shut.

Kyoya arched an eyebrow when Haruhi's hazel eyes narrowed into slits.

"I'm wearing **this?**_" _Haruhi hissed while glaring at the dress with intense dislike and also emphasizing the word 'this'.

Kyoya sighed.

"We don't have any choice, hm? Unless you cut your hair and dress as a boy," Kyoya pointed out in a matter-of-factly manner. He is inwardly blocking his curiosity about the excemption of the black victorian dress that appeared in his thoughts seconds ago. How could that simple dress occupy his mind all the time?

_Well maybe because Haruhi is a big bunch of mystery that even she defies her master for answers and even change subjects._ Kyoya thought bitterly. It just doesn't make sense that he is the master then he does not know absolutely everything about Haruhi's past. He just decided to inquire about it at the right time.

He looked at Haruhi who is biting her lip in thought.

"I can't cut my hair," she said while looking down.

_Now's the chance._

"Why Haruhi?" Kyoya pushed. He really doesn't like it when he knows absolutely nothing so he gets every opportunity he sees.

Haruhi looked at him with a blank look, but as perceptive as he is, he saw a fast flicker of sadness in her eyes.

"I'm wearing the dress. Master, we should not be late," she said in a tone that seems to end the discussion.

_Here she goes again. Why do I have the feeling that she's more authorative than me? _Kyoya thought with annoyance_._

_She needs to learn a lesson._

"Haruhi"

Haruhi looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Please go to music room 3 after class," Kyoya said In a commanding tone.

And with that, he walked out the door.

* * *

Many stared at Haruhi with admiring and envious eyes when she arrived in Ouran. Since she's very much used to this, she shrugged it off. She looked back at her master who seemed busy writing something in that black book of his. She remembered his polite request (more like commanded) about going to music room 3 but never thought about it so much because his master already stated that wherever he goes, she goes. Anyway, she also said that herself.

She looked at her master.

She silently wondered why he always plant his face on the notebook as if it's his second face.

_I really need to look at it someday... _Haruhi thought but cursed inwardly when she remembered the 'rules'.

She is aware that her master demands to tell him her past but she is shrugging it off and she is also aware that her master is bursting with curiosity inside. She really wished that the dam won't burst because if it did, she had no choice but to retell her very sorrowful and heartbreaking past and anyway, telling him that is very unnecessary-in her opinion , of course and most of all- she is aware that she is breaking the rule 'never ignore your master's questions,'.

She snapped out from her thoughts when two arms slid in her waist and shoulders. She didn't notice that her master had already walked off to another way.

"Hey Haruhi, you seemed to be veerrryyyy zoned out," the twin on the left, whom Haruhi assumed to be Hikaru, said.

"Mind to tell us what is happening inside that little mind of yours?" the twin on the right, hom she assumed is Kaoru, inquired with one eyebrow raised.

"I'm pretty much okay. You two should go in now. I'll wait here for the teacher's permission for enter and introduction," Haruhi stated.

The twins just grinned then came in. Soon the teacher arrived. She is a lady. Haruhi looked at her while she looked back. The teacher smiled then entered the room.

"Class, we have a new student. Please be polite to her, hm?" Haruhi heard the teacher say. Then she saw her nod at her direction and she nodded back.

When Haruhi entered, gasps can be heard everywhere, mostly made by male students. When Haruhi gazed at them, she saw envious, friendly , admiration and hate coming from different student's eyes.

"Hello everyone, I'm Haruhi Fujioka. Pleased to meet you all!" Haruhi said with a smile.

The boys seemed to swoon at her and the girls whispered to each other. Haruhi's enchanced senses made their hushed tones useless.

"She's very...pretty,"

"Naahh...she's just cute,"

"I saw her walk with the Shadow King today,"

"Really? Is she his fiancee? Oh, gosh I'm envious,"

Haruhi blocked those off. Are all girls here really like that? She wanted to vomit.

Ladies from her time are so preserved that even males who touch them quake in fear when they are threatened to be directed into a prison for such an action, be it noble or not.

_But today..it seems like the total opposite._

Haruhi cleared her throat and directed herself in a seemingly vacant seat. She groaned in slight irritation.

Of all the sits, why would it have to be between the twins?

_This would be a very long day... _

* * *

Kyoya thought about the lesson he is about to give Haruhi when he arrived at the club.

_Hmmm...maybe a simple...chess.. _

Kyoya pondered about this, not noticing an idiotic blonde whom is approaching him.

"Mother! You're here! Our daughter is being harassed again! Help me please!"

When Tamaki hugged him with a puppy dog eyes. Kyoya just glared at him. Tamaki scooted away and into his corner of woe, muttering how irresponsible mother Kyoya is.

Kyoya ignored him and directed his glare on the twins.

They soon removed themselves on Haruhi and scurried off.

Haruhi looked at him when he approached her and pulled out a chess board from God-knows-where. She just gave him a questioning look.

"Let's play,"

* * *

Haruhi looked concentrating about the game outside but inside, she is wondering about what her master is planning. With that, she absentmindedly moved random pieces which led her to a-

"Checkmate,"

Haruhi jumped a little. She is so deep in thought that she even didn't notice the stares her master, the ladies and the other hosts are giving her.

"Do you know what is the point on playing this game with you, Haruhi?"

Haruhi focused her attention at her master who seemed very serious. She just raised a brow.

"You see Haruhi, the pawns here are useless if the King is unfocused. In this game, the piece 'King' isn't the King. The King is the player, being the brain and all. You know what I mean,"

Haruhi looked at him skeptically. She felt like it's not the point.

"And it is very much useless for a King if his authority is being...ignored," Kyoya gave her a pointed look.

This time, Haruhi felt sure this statement is what he really meant. She thought about it and arrived in a simple conclusion.

_Did he just thought he had no authority on me at all?_

Haruhi sighed inwardly. His authority can do absolutely anything to her.

_He had no idea...then it also means that...he doesn't know anything about the rules..._

"You just can't pry on my past, master. It's none of your business,"

When Haruhi said that, she felt wrong about it but she shrugged it off and walked away. When she said that, she just tried her luck about her theory about him not knowing the rules.

She walked out too soon that she didn't hear Kyoya's reply.

"As your master, I think I do,"

* * *

Kyoya looked out the window of his limo. A thought came out and blurted it out.

"Haruhi, if I'm to wait to know about you to freely tell me about your past, will you tell me?"

Haruhi looked at him with a thoughtful look.

"What will you gain on knowing it anyway?" Haruhi inquired.

"Knowledge of course," He replied.

Haruhi thought for a long time before saying-

"Maybe," with that she directed her attention away from him.

Kyoya continued what he is about to continue on telling her in his mind.

_You know Haruhi, I felt like I need to. It seems I'm connected to it._

With that in mind, Kyoya relaxed himself, waiting for their arrival in his mansion.

* * *

**Phew...okay...did you all like it?**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm pretty sorry! ;_; I took a long nap huh? I'm really sorry but if I just keep saying sorry, it just takes the story away too long and cheats the word count so, I'll continue :) (special thanks to my dear readers, followers , people whom reviewed and people who favored my story :))**

"talking"

_reading_

'thinking'

* * *

**Meddling**

Kyoya is curious about Haruhi's kind. He felt a little ironic to know that before meeting Haruhi, he just hates his family's history archive with all the fibers af his body for containing so-called vampires but now, he thanks the author and whoever did it. He also took back what he thought of his dad after seeing him reading it.

Once he arrived at the library of his family's mansion, he strided through lots of books until something piqued his interest.

The Rules of the Purebloods

Yup, it sounded like -vampire rules- to him.

He smirked a little. If he read this book, he won't be abused for his lack of knowledge about vampires. In other words, Haruhi can't lie, disobey or ignore each and every questions he throws her way. He felt deep inside him a little pang of guilt for telling Haruhi that he'll wait and thoroughly trusted him for his word.

But then again, he can't help it. He hates not knowing absolutely anything. He doesn't want to be ignorant about it.

Unknown to him is a princess, watching with wide eyes.

* * *

Haruhi panicked. Her master is about to read the rules and then...that stupid past of hers will slide out again. She can't lie because if she did, a seal inside her blood will rage in and it'll hurt like hell and Kyoya would certainly know that she's lying since she is entirely sure that it'll be pointed out on the book her master is (Haruhi's eyes widened again) currently reading right now.

She clutched her apron placed over her maid unform (Kyoya forced her to wear it so that nothing suspicious could pass through his family's minds).

She needs to think fast. Her expression changed every time an idea pops out until-

A light bulb appeared above her head.

* * *

Kyoya concentrated on the words placed on the book but even though he looks concentrating outside, it really gets hard inside since he has a feeling that someone is here, watching him. Still, he shrugged it off. He made it sure that no one will see him reading the book he is reading now since if someone did, they'll think there's a new Kyoya living around. In other words, they'll make fun of him and he doesn't want that. Honor and pride is very important.

Kyoya continued reading.

_Law 1.1, Aristocratic Archive, 12th division: Law for Blood Intake._

_Vampires should never drink blood unless offered or partnered to a human or another vampire. Breaking this law will receive judgement from the aristocrat division. Everything should be done within reason..._

Kyoya skipped that one. He is targeting for the servant-master relationship.

_Law 1.2, Aristocratic Archive, 12th division: Law for Symbiotic Relation_

_Vampires should know how to live with other beings with peace. They should know when or where to use self-defense. Every vampire should prevent aggressiveness and be calm at all times possible..._

'Well, definitely not that.'

_Law 1.3, Aristocratic Archive, 12th division: Law for Respect_

_Vampires should respect their elders or the upper class, mainly the royalty. One should not talk back unless permitted if so in other circumstances should it be needed, then may it be said..._

Kyoya speeds up his pace. He felt that he is getting near to his target.

_Law 1.4, Aristocratic Archive, 12th division: Law for Equality_

_Vampires should not boast anything about their positions. Being an upper being needs great understanding. Nothing will be gained doing so and if ever heard, may his or her position lower within society..._

'A little longer...'

_Law 1.5, Aristocratic Archive, 12th division: Law for Living_

_Vampires are given a land to live. One should not think once but twice if ever a thought of self inflicted death crosses one's mind. One should know a thing to what to do and needs to achieve..._

Kyoya stopped reading. This book seems like a book of morals. Does vampires really discipline themselves so strictly that they even placed those things in this book? Kyoya started to think second thoughts if the book is really the right one. He looked closely at the book. It doesn't have some table of contents. It is just handwritten. Finding the target will be surely hard.

He skimmed the book and something caught his eyes.

_Law of the Forbidden, the drinking of one's blood to ever shall be known as to serve. This section shows the arttitude and moral that should be beknownst to vampires who serve._

Kyoya smirked.

* * *

Haruhi walked into a room. This room is not just a room. It is the room of her master's father. She is very well aware that if someone walked in the library, Kyoya will stop and she also discovered that his father's favorite place is the library, especially when he is trying to refresh his mind.

Haruhi smiled. How priceless will Kyoya look if something unexpected occured? She really isn't the mischievous type but...she is ,if needed be and now, she is walking through thin ice.

She caused noise without leaving a single trace or shadow of her very being. Being a vampire, of course, has its perks.

Soon, the old man sat up and opened a nearby lamp. Haruhi quickly scooted away and hid. It is pretty easy since she can be the shadow itself.

"Who's there?" The old man stated while searching for his glasses.

He quickly placed it on his eyes and looked around. His eyes narrowed into slits with suspicion. He walked away from his bed and out the door after putting on his jacket.

Haruhi's enchanced hearing targeted down his footsteps.

'bingo'

He is directing to the library.

* * *

Kyoya heard some noise somewhere and looked around.

Nothing happened.

He just shrugged it off and continued reading.

Kyoya eagerly read over the rules but his eagerness is short lived as he heard someone say:"Kyoya, I never thought that you are somewhat interested about those things,"

His eyes widened a little.

'that voice..'

Kyoya immediately closed the book and looked at his father and cleared his throat, hoping that his embarassment of being caught may lower down.

"Well, father, it seems I also need a change of heart sometimes," he stated with a voice voiding any emotion.

"It is very sudden though,"his father replied back wih suspicion.

"Father do you believe in these...things?" Kyoya asked with genuine curiosity. Also, for changing a subject in which he can be suspicious from.

His father looked at him with disbelief.

"Of course, the author is very much respected in our family," Yoshio started. "Even though I've never seen one..." He muttered, hoping it is inaudible which isn't. Kyoya still heard it.

"Father, who is the author of...this book?" He asked, changing the subject his way, avoiding something that may slip out unneeded mention of some dangerous knowledge. Also because it is hard to gain respect from the likes of his father and it really amazed him that someone could get such a feat.

Yoshio looked at him blankly.

"The first Ootori, Kyoru Ootori," his father answered with stern eyes.

Kyoya remained silent. He heard that name somewhere or from...someone.

"He is titled as the first Ootori but not in a literal manner. It is titled to him since he is the first one to act as an Ootori, a real Ootori. Serious, cold, heartless...that's what he is," Yoshio continued.

At that point, Kyoya's eyes widened. Haruhi called him Kyoru.

'So she met him?'

He started to think if he looked like him.

"Anyway, I have some business to attend to. The next time that you are the only one awake and all are asleep, please don't make too much noise," Yoshio's eyes narrowed then stood up and walked out.

Kyoya sat there feeling incredulous and lost his eagerness in continuing. He never made a noise. He felt that it happened from the meddling of something or...someone.

* * *

Haruhi walked away from the door of the library. She is shocked to know that Kyoya gained a piece of her past but something troubled her. He never thought Kyoru as a cold, serious and heartless man. He is a loving, warm man for goodness sake! Something must have caused this change. She really is itching about it now and is now aware of what Kyoya felt about her when she didn't mention her past to him.

She bit her lip.

There are three ways on how to gain the knowledge about Kyoru's change.

Ask Yoshio or drink his blood.

These can be done but the third one she's not sure because if so, she needed Kyoru's blood.

* * *

**Hmmmm...what could cause his change hm? Well, you can think about it my dear readers cause Haruhi didn't know something about it.**

**Ok that's it, hope you all enjoyed :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm very sorry my dear readers! T^T GGOMEEEENNN! I'm really thankful for your consideration! That PM really forced me...thanks though :) I just checked today hmmm... So, again, my dear readers I'm so sorry...thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them!**

**Well, let's start, shall we?**

'_thinking'_

"talking"

_flashback_

* * *

**A Day Of Thoughts**

Haruhi is in a very deep thought today. What happened the day before really confused her. If someone is inside her mind, she bet that the person inside will explode.

She is heading to Music room 3 to 'accompany' her master even though it is obvious that he have lots of company. Some of them are very irritating. She continued going down the hallway mindlessly, as if in a trance but really because of deep thought.

She is a vampire, yes, but there are things that may happen when this vampire is very much unaware, even though this vampire have super senses. In other words, Haruhi is very much attentive inside her mind that she absentmindedly strolled around, not noticing an Otaku female approaching.

She bumped on the said female but because of Haruhi's reflexes, she didn't fall. She is about to look down but immediately winced when an irritating voice screeched.

"KYAAAAA!"

Haruhi unblocked her ears and stared at the female before releasing her.

The annoying female looked the other way then muttered.

"Trying to be nice, hm?"

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows. What does she mean?

"You may look like an angel outside, but I know that you stink inside!"

Haruhi stared at her again. What is her problem? She slowly looked out of the girl's way and down the hallway and started walking away. She doesn't want to encounter an overreacting otaku female and being late from the club will make her master give her his famous glare.

She shuddered at the thought.

"Hey wait!" an annoying voice screamed out.

Haruhi rubbed her temples. Why does she have to be very noisy? '_Augh...she's irritating'_

"What do you want?" Haruhi asked out calmly. Even though there were no spectators around, she is still a princess.

"Can you please lead me to Music room 3?" The girl asked out in a very annoying cute voice. She started giving her puppy eyes.

Haruhi raised her brow. She hated her recently then switched into a 'nice' girl mode. What's with that?

This girl had a serious case of mood swings. Well, not enough to top Tamaki's.

"Anyway, my name is Houshakuji Renge! Pleased to meet you...erm..," she looked at her with the what-is-your-name? look.

"Haruhi...Fujioka," Haruhi replied with a very careful voice. She is very used saying out her complete name that it became a habit. She needs to practice saying just two of it.

Something changed within Renge's expression. It shows shock and confusion but she immediately shook her head. She smiled then looked at her warily.

"Can we?"

Haruhi eyed her carefully. She just said her name right? Is there a possibility that this girl knew her?

'_It can't be...impossible,'_

but deep inside her, something shouts out that it is completely possible.

* * *

Kyoya looked at the door of the music room. He is started get annoyed. Haruhi is late again. He is very focused with his annoyance that he never noticed a very obnoxious blondie run into his way. The said blondie is also accompanied with some mischievous and equally annoying twins (in Kyoya's way of describing, the twins are in his annoying list).

"MOTHER! HEEEEEEEELP!" Tamaki screeched.

Kyoya sent him a glare then directed it to the twins. They all paled and separated, not willing to annoy the Low-Blood Pressured Demon Lord or the Shadow King anymore.

"Anyway, Kyoya-senpai, where's Haruhi?" The twin on the right asked out, wishing for the tension to evaporate.

Kyoya slit his eyes. Not because of Haruhi but because he can't identify the twins. He can't call them out separately. Remembering that just increased his annoyance.

The poor twin looked away, deciding to not bother about it anymore.

He perked up when the door opened but gradually grew an evil aura when a very annoying voice that may partner with Tamaki, screech out.

"YAAYYY! So this is the famous Host Club, eh?"

The person slid in the door. Kyoya knew her even with a single glance.

'_Houshakuji Renge...what is she doing here?_'

Kyoya closed his eyes.

'_Well, she's still a customer...I wonder where Haruhi is...she'll really get it this time...'_

With that thought, he plasted a smile on his face. He is doing a very good job when Haruhi entered. Now, he just have this 'I'll-gonna-torture-you!' Kind of smile. Haruhi saw this then looked away.

Kyoya is glad she knows that look because if she really did, he doesn't need to voice it out. Well, Kyoya almost claimed a good mood. Almost.

"MOTHER!? HOW COULD YOU!?"

Unfortunately, Tamaki saw this and because of his very idiotic brain he screeched.

He did his best not to glare at him since there is an 'important' customer In front of him.

Renge looked at him with sparkly eyes.

"Ah! My prince! I'm very thankful that we met to this very day!" Renge started to swoon.

Kyoya sighed.

"Ok, then Renge-san, can we start?" Kyoya said with a smile.

Renge's eyes sparkled even more, if that is even possible.

Kyoya liked to smack his head. Who wouldn't anyway? He just mindlessly blurted her name off and knowing the girl, she must have assumed that he like her since he knew about her.

Even though these thoughts housed Kyoya's mind, he still kept his smile.

* * *

When Haruhi got separated from Renge, she took out a breath she didn't know she was holding. She remembered what happened before arriving the Host Club and it is very fresh...

_Renge followed her around, she followed her wherever she turns. Haruhi tried to turn on the wrong way and made a look of disbelief that this girl can be very stupid when she still followed her, not bothering to ask why it is taking so long to arrive but then, why did she need to do test her anyway?_

_Haruhi shook her head. The Otaku girl must have rubbed it on her._

_"So Haruhi, how is the love of your life?"_

_That statement froze her. Does she mean Kyoru?_

_"What do you mean?" She asked out, hiding uneasiness. Who is this girl? _

_'My suspicions were right..if she knows Kyoru...it is possible that she knows me...,'_

_"...Nothing," the girl replied quickly. _

_'She is also uneasy with this, huh? But asking it directly to me is a very wrong move,'_

_Haruhi looked back at her. She saw Renge bite her lip._

_She is a bit shocked when determination filled her eyes._

_"I won't lose!" _

_Haruhi looked at her weirdly. Is she really born from Earth?_

_"You will never claim my Prince's heart!"_

_Haruhi fell silent._

_"I know that you love Kyoya-kun! He is mine!"_

_Haruhi slit her eyes although there can be a little blush. The said blush didn't get unnoticed._

_"I knew it! You love him!"_

_"Stop making conclusions," Haruhi bit back._

_She is naturally long-tempered but this girl just hit it. Haruhi started to walk away. She fastened her pace, ignoring the other girl's complaints._

_Along the way, she started to worry._

_Because when Renge mentioned it, her heart fluttered. A very familiar feeling. This made her doubt that Kyoru is still the love of her life._

_If she fell in love, there will be another heartbreak. She can kill herself, yes, but there are things she needed to know before dying because she is certain that her soul will not rest finding nothing about it. She doesn't care if it needs the master's permission to simply go away. She can kill herself and the Law has nothing to do about it since she's dead._

_'How ironic... vampires don't die...but still there are ways..'_

_She really prefer death than a broken heart. The wound is still fresh. She doesn't know if her heart can take more. Haruhi bit her lip when she remembered the philosophy made by her mother When she told her that she's not fragile._

_"Every women in this world can look strong, my dear Haruhi. They look fierce and independent , yes , but still, being fragile is a natural characteristic for us. It is something we cannot take away. Even the most emotionless lady can break after taking a whole lot of damage" _

_''I need to take the answers fast before I fall in love,' She concluded with renewed resolution._

_She is very much on deep thought, not noticing the hateful and suspicious eyes directed to her, made by the eyes of a certain Otaku._

"Haruhi, are you ok?" One of her customers asked.

Haruhi smiled at them. That snapped her out. She doesn't know that she had customers and that she absentmindedly traveled through and sat on the chair assigned for her.

"Yes, I'm fine," She replied.

They nodded and started to converse with her again.

Haruhi looked down at her dress and made a sad look when she thought no one is looking.

Why does love need to get her life very complicated?

* * *

Kyoya saw the look Haruhi gave out. He looked at Renge, suddenly feeling irritated. According to the things she said, she knew Haruhi because she simply 'researched' and found out that he had an 'assistant' whom is very brilliant, smart, kind and blunt. Not to forget, beautiful. He can hear jealousy from Renge's voice but he didn't care because right now, he is very irritated to Renge. What did she do to even make Haruhi sad?

He suddenly blurted that the time is up then stood, escorting the girls out. Renge blew him a kiss. He liked to wince but instead smiled.

Renge got out with a wink.

Suddenly, a voice pulled him out of his bubble.

"Kyo-chan, it's not time yet," Honey asked while sitting on Mori's shoulder. "I wonder, why do it?"

"Well Honey-senpai, I think we need a break," Kyoya replied coolly.

Honey eyed him suspiciously. Kyoya doesn't take breaks. There must be something wrong. He decided to let it go away.

"Ok, Kyo-chan," Honey replied back while Mori walked away.

Kyoya looked down.

Why did he do it?

Why did he feel irritated when Haruhi made that look?

He shook his head.

She is a vampire.

He felt stupid when he assumed she is some rich princess from a rich country that made him swirl with the feeling of merits and asked her things.

He didn't expect her to say that her kingdom is 'destroyed' and got low when she added that he is her 'master'.

Right now, he got many reasons not to like her.

It is impossible to fall in love with her...right?

* * *

**That's it people! I hope you enjoyed it ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very thankful for your support, my dear readers. Since I'm very much FREE today, I thought writing another chap today would be the best move! Thanks for the reviews! (I'm pretty sorry that it took a damn long time!)**

**Onwards!**

'thinking'

"talking"

* * *

**Bittersweet Event**

Haruhi gazed at herself from the mirror.

She needs to do many things and asking her to go to Okinawa for a vacation will break the plan.

First is to find out why Kyoru changed. Well, she plans not to drink Yoshio's blood. There was no vampire who wants to have two scary masters even though Yoshio is technically her master since she acts as their maid. It would really be suspicious if Kyoya had a beautiful personal assistant living inside their mansion so, being a maid is the best option. Asking him will be a good try even though she can imagine the glares Yoshio is sending her saying you're-just-a-mere-maid. Finding Kyoru's blood is very much impossible.

Secondly, to find out what happened when she is still in her 'beauty sleep'. She needs to know more . Drinking her master's blood and keeping an External eye* is not enough.

Thirdly, to find out who made her fall in a deep sleep. She knew it's a very old case that it would be impossible to find out but her instincts are pushing her that all the answers are in the library of the Ootori mansion. She is genuinely confused about it so she placed this mission to the third place since she needs to think about it more clearly and also to try on remembering.

Lastly, it is about Houshakuji Renge. Haruhi got this plan odd. That Otaku girl is easy to read but she can't shrug it off that there is more than meets the eyes.

She closed her eyes, exasperated. She hadn't started yet and it already looks like this plan is tiring her already.

She started to think that this vacation may not be bad at all since she can rest before initiating the plan. That is until...

"Haruhi, the other Host Club members and some other customers were coming," says a deep voice.

Haruhi doesn't need to turn to know who it is because her master's scent reeks in.

'Well, if the all the Host Club members are in..then...'

Haruhi groaned.

It is better to work on the plan than going to Okinawa.

* * *

Kyoya entered the living room and noticed Haruhi already. When he saw Haruhi, he began to feel suspicious.

Haruhi looked very serious and he is wondering why she is making such a face at the mirror with the closed eyes and concentrated look. He may be a person who just doesn't care but there are things he cared about and Haruhi is in the list. The reason? He didn't know. His guts said he needs to so he did.

"Haruhi, the other Host Club members and some other customers were coming," He blurted out, making a try to catch Haruhi's attention.

He heard a groan.

'I knew it...'

"So, Haruhi, what are you thinking right then?" He asked out while sharply glancing at Haruhi for a brief moment.

He noticed her body tense.

'Something's wrong'

"Just nothing...I'll go with you master." she replied in a calm tone while facing him completely.

Kyoya can see through that. He figured her out just then. Because of that, he is getting annoyed. Haruhi is keeping too much secrets.

"Haruhi, why can't you tell me? I'm your master, aren't I?" Kyoya told her in a sharp manner. He saw Haruhi wince at that. She must've been detected that he is annoyed of what she is doing.

"What...do you mean, master?" Haruhi asked with eyes lowered in sadness with a tinge of panic.

"Don't play dumb Haruhi...tell me what you're thinking about and I'm ordering you to do it," Kyoya said while narrowing his eyes. Deep inside him, he felt a pang when Haruhi made that look but he can't help. He needs to find out what the problem is.

Haruhi looked at him with wide eyes. He saw it waver for a moment, then opened her mouth to say something but then a large noise disturbed the mood.

*BAM*

Kyoya twitched. He'll gonna kill them.

"We'll continue this later," with that statement, Kyoya walked out the room and headed to the location where the noise is located.

* * *

Haruhi's heart beat is thumbing hard in panic. That's a very close call. She doesn't want to involve Kyoya more of this. She'll solve this on her own. She can't afford it if Kyoya's life got endangered. He already knew that a being like her exists and she can't involve him more than he is already. It's too dangerous and she can't bear some more pain anymore.

Haruhi sighed.

'I need to get ready,'

* * *

When Kyoya arrived in Okinawa, he breathed in the fresh scent it gave him. He really loved this place and it is a secret dug deep in his heart. He had a certain feeling that something important will happen and he can't wait to know what it really is.

Haruhi passed by him and tried to carry the baggage. Kyoya hurriedly snatched the baggage out.

"It won't be appropriate," is what he said but deep inside, he just doesn't feel treating Haruhi like a maid.

Haruhi shot him a questioning look but his sharp glance made her look away and continue walking to the beach house.

He will continue the business later and he is quite prepared.

Of course, after all, he is an Ootori.

* * *

Haruhi hurried inside the beach house and changed her clothes in a boyish type. She doesn't want hindrances in her movements and she wanted to look for a peaceful relaxing place while in this vacation. She hurried her pace. If Kyoya caught her alone, he'll bring out the question again and it is making her nervous. She made her way out through the window since she smelled a tinge of Kyoya's scent from the entrance.

Haruhi looked up and saw the sun shine brightly. She looked away and made an annoyed face.

Haruhi is aware that humans believe that her kind is afraid in sunlight but no, sunlight is just a mere annoyance because it makes them easier to detect.

She shooed the annoying thought away and jumped out and made her way through the beach.

While walking around, she noticed girls freaking out and running in all sides of the beach. She then noticed the twins throwing critters around and playing with it.

Haruhi sweatdropped. They're really playful and childish.

She fastwalked through them in a distance that detection seems to be futile.

She can't risk being detected when she already got that far.

She noticed some kind of cave near the shore. It is a little dark and it seems empty.

Haruhi sighed.

This is what she is looking for.

She made her way to the cave then jumped in, trying not to make some noise as if someone's inside. She sat at the edge.

She sighed again.

She's content. No annoying noises, problems and sunlight. Just her, the scenery and the cave.

She closed her eyes. Her ear twitched when a noise erupted near her. She isn't alone.

* * *

QKyoya tried to find Haruhi and he is getting more annoyed in a second. Haruhi really is good in hiding. She is a vampire after all.

Kyoya is about to narrow his eyes when he heard an annoying voice shout out.

"HARUHI!,"

He hurried his way out. He noticed the twins trying to shoo the attention of the customers away to do some different activity and it seems to be working. Honey and Mori is nowhere to be seen.

He pushed that away and decided to look for them later.

He trailed where Tamaki's eyes are directed and noticed some figures on the cave near the shore. He seemed to widen his eyes in a fraction when a some sharp looking thing pointed on Haruhi.

He hurried his way through the beach. He looks collected outside but he is panicking in the inside. He is very worried and he can see that Tamaki seems to feel the same way when he started following him.

His eyes widened when two more figures jumped in.

The figures of Honey and Mori themselves. He is sure about it since he can trace their figure.

He saw them fight the two other figures and succeed on fainting them.

This confused him. Did his two senpais knew it all along? He'll resolve this later on...

* * *

Haruhi made a straight face directed to the stranger when he spat curses on her. She is very annoyed right now and she's about to wring his neck when something caught her attention that made her eyes widen in shock.

"Heh, we know you're a vampire, miss. Tch, you look smart but you're so dumb to even expose yourself,"

Haruhi threw them a questioning glance.

"Hah! The good ol' mother must be right. Vampires are so dumb. Maybe that's why we hunt them," another stranger jumped in.

Haruhi furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. Vampire hunting is illegal. How can this be possible? And who is that mother? Haruhi is about to ask out when the other one cut her out.

"Cut the crap lady, we didn't need any of your disgusting words!," He growled.

He pointed some strange sword at her and snarled.

Haruhi is ready to jump out but someone kicked the guy straight on the face.

"Hiya! Attacking a lady unguarded is so wrong!" A childish voice shouted out.

Her eyes widened in recognition.

'Honey-senpai...'

"Hn,"

She looked ahead and she saw Mori guarding the escape route to prevent the strangers on escaping . Haruhi pursed her lips.

'of course, Mori-senpai should be also here,'

When the two goons fainted the two senpais immediately bowed in front of her in a graceful manner.

She nearly gaped.

'What the...?'

"So we must've known that the princess is alive after all," Honey excitedly blurted out.

"What...what do you mean, Honey-senpai?" She is very shocked that she nearly forgot on breathing.

"We are very suspicious in the beginning your highness and the event today proved you're our responsibility. We are the direct descendant if the Royal Knights and we hail your return. we should have known earlier and we're sorry of our neglect on our duties," Honey said in a serious tone.

Haruhi just stood there, trying to collect her thoughts. The Royal Knights are the knights guarding her family and if it is true then...

'I really don't know much, am I?'

* * *

Kyoya is very surprised about the actions the two senpais acted out. They literally bowed in front of her.

'Why?'

He hurried to their place with Tamaki on trail.

When he arrived on the said place, Haruhi gave him a brief look.

He understood what she meant.

'Later then...'

He just stood there, overwhelmed of the feeling of worry. He watched as Tamaki walked near Haruhi and started shouting.

'hm..,'

* * *

Haruhi entered Kyoya's room. He told her to wait there. She silently stood beside the door while preparing herself. She's very shocked to know that her two senpais are both members of the Royal Knights. She planned to ask them for answers but her master is a very important priority so that plan is pushed for her 'later' list.

The bathroom door opened and there is her master.

Haruhi tried not to blush at the sight but when she figured she can't bear it, she looked away.

"Haruhi you should really be more careful," He bit out. He is very worried and he's blaming her of it.

Haruhi looked at him with a confused look.

She expected him to ask those dreading questions but why this?

"Do you plan on dying? Do you know how worried I am?"

He walked to her while looking at her with pure annoyance and concern.

'I'm dead...'

What an irony...

* * *

Kyoya saw Haruhi look at him with disbelief.

He knows why.

Yeah, he is cold but not now. He can be warm if he wanted to.

"I'm sorry master...," Haruhi looked down.

"Sorry? I know you're a vampire and all but it can also be helpful if you told me where you're heading to!" Kyoya is bursting right then.

Haruhi didn't reply.

"look at me Haruhi and tell me. Do you trust me?" Kyoya can't believe himself that he asked just that but what he said it already.

Haruhi's eyes wavered.

He felt a pang and something inside him stirred. His body automatically reacted on its own and he is very surprised with his actions that he began to doubt himself.

He just kissed Haruhi.

* * *

*1) this one is used by vampires. External eye is an eye that can give glimpses of things happening around while asleep. That is why Haruhi told Kyoya that she had been updated. Anyway for Haruhi, these glimpses are not enough.

**Woooohhh! First kiss! Well in this story, of course...well how was it?**


End file.
